Talk:There's more to us than you'll ever know. ~RP./@comment-99.248.102.185-20120329011130/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120329022624
(Sokay. That one's more interesting at the moment XD Did you see my second page of teh comic? Nao pwns poor Emiko DX) "Inside," Gargoyle says, gesturing to the door. I walk through, onto the threshold, and down the little hallway into the living room. It was the room with the window that had the red-orange curtains. I sit down on the couch beside Hikari, Mikey beside me on my other side. Gargoyle sits across from us. "You are probably wondering what in the blazes is going on," she says in a monotone voice that sounds rather funny with her sentence. "But I will now explain it to you." "Yes, please do," I say in plain exasperation. "Do not speak or ask questions. That is afterwards." She begins, and launches into the tale that changes our lives. "You are not of this world. You were born in a galaxy called Runus. On the central planet. Fifteen years ago." "There are three galaxies near each other, in this part of space. Lactuna - more commonly known on Earth as 'The Milky Way,' the one we're in now - Makaiio, and Runus. They are all guarded by the twelve constellations - each of which hold a special star. The star of the Star Signs." "Well. you see, Makaiio and Runus got into a fight. A big one. Makaiio was much stronger in weaponry. Runus was more intellegent-based in strength. And so, Makaiio destroyed Runus. Their planets are now under the control of Makaiio. But, the Runian Ruler's last wish, before the central planet was taken over... Was to select twelve saviors. And here is where the power of knowledge came into play." That's horrible, I think, even though I don't fully understand it. "She used an ancient ritual to gather a tiny droplet of power from each of these stars. She gave it to twelve randomly selected children that shared the same star sign. And so, the children gained extraordinary, unheard of, and unseen powers." Something is clicking in my brain. A terrible realization... "And so, the twelve children were sent to the safest planet, the only one in the Lactunian Galaxy that was unaware of the other galaxies, and the war. Ignorance and innocence was their safest defense. Until the fateful day..." "You don't mean-" I begin. "Today. The anniversary of the Runian's defeat. You. You are Two of the Twelve. Sagittarius and Virgo." I'm speechless. She points to Hikari. "The warrior of Earth, soaring to the heavans, the pure, untouched maiden - holder of the Sixth Star Sign - Hikari, the Warrior of Virgo." And she turns to me. "The archer of autumn colours, the centaur with the bow and arrow of flame - holder of the Ninth Star Sign - Sage, the Sagittarian Archer." And then, she bows down to us. I am dumbfounded. The first thing out of my mouth is, "Wait. I'm a centaur?" (I just had a crazy thought. MikeyxGargoyle.)